


The Beginning

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: This Is Fate [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Immortality, Kate is badass, Los Tres Geckos, Post Season 3, Richie in love, Romance, Seth literally can't, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: There is something to be said about Fate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s go dancing.” 

Seth doesn’t bother to look up from the money he’s currently counting. “Not a chance, princess.” He had taken to calling her that again much to her dissatisfaction. She rolled her eyes, not surprised by his response and glanced expectantly at Richie who was watching her with an amused glint in his blue eyes. 

Kate smiled softly at him. “What do you say Richard? A night of dancing? Celebrate our big take?” 

Seth snorted as he continued to count their money. It was no secret between the two brothers that Richie was incapable of saying no to Kate when she requested something of him. All she had to do was blink those beautiful green eyes and smile prettily, and Richie was already saying yes before he could fully think things through. 

Richie glared very briefly at Seth before glancing back at Kate with a smirk as he answered with an obscure movie quote, “I could dance with you till the cows come home. On second thoughts, I'll dance with the cows and you come home.”

Kate’s smile widened as she stood up and kissed his cheek. She snatched a couple of bills out of Seth’s hands, ignoring his loud protests. She grabbed the keys from the table. “I’m going to get a dress!” 

“Now I have to start over!” Seth called as she slammed the motel room’s door closed. “Can you believe she touched the money while I was counting? Gotta teach that girl some manners.” 

“It’s for a good cause.” Richie answered and Seth glanced up at him, chuckling when he saw Richie’s hand on the cheek Kate’s lips had just touched. 

Seth chuckled again with a shake of his head. “If you weren’t dead you’d be blushing right now Richard.” 

Richie lowered his hand with frown as he silently gave Seth the finger with the other, giving him a second finger as Seth laughed harder at him. 

88

Kate kicked the door of her room closed before dumping her treasure onto the closest bed with a happy smile. She stripped out of her jean jacket and kicked off her flats, flopping onto the only chair in the room while marveling over the incredible fact of being in a good mood. 

She and the boys have pulled off another successful robbery, she hasn’t had a nightmare in nearly two weeks, and she was going out dancing with Richard. She smiled to herself with that last thought. 

Something had shifted between she and Richie since they left Texas six weeks ago, heck if she was honest, things had shifted since they walked out of hell together two years ago. The connection they had with one another had kicked into hyper drive and had translated into whispered secrets and stolen kisses that seemed to increase in intensity with every moment. It never went further than that. Richie always backed off when things got too hot and heavy, somehow always knowing she wasn’t quite ready for that step yet. 

Kate appreciated that they were taking things slow. She was enjoying getting to know Richie; enjoying his special brand of attention. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special, but she was ready for something more. 

She slipped into the other unoccupied bed, idly wondering what the night would bring. She could feel something about to happen. Something was bubbling beneath the surface, but she didn’t know what. She sighed and lay back against the pillows, needing to rest before getting ready. She quickly sent out a text that she was back from shopping and taking a nap. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Princess is napping.” Seth commented as he tossed his phone onto the bed. 

Richie just nodded, having read the message on his phone. “She seems to be doing better this past few weeks don’t you think?”

Seth grunted in agreement. It’s been two years since the end of Amaru. Two years since Kate decided to join their gang and it was clear to the three of them she was still healing. “No nightmares.” 

Richie nodded. “No sad spells either. She’s smiling more.” Actual smiling. Not the sad half smiles she would usually give, but full on Kate smiles. The first year had been bad; the second year some of the same, filled with night terrors and insomnia, sad spells to the point where she would barely eat and isolate by staying in her room for days on end. 

The brothers did all they could, even trying to find a professional who she could talk to, but there weren’t any therapists out there who understood the fallout of being possessed by the queen of hell. With that discovery, the brothers did the opposite of what they had been doing. Instead of giving Kate her space, they crowded her, spending nearly every moment in her presence. Things had gotten a little better after that; Less intense. They did their best to keep her mind occupied; keep her busy. 

The night terrors continued though, and it was quickly discovered that Richard was the one who was best at helping with those, holding Kate while she slept well into the night. Offering quiet words of comfort if awakened by a memory of the past. 

The more time Richard spent around Kate, the more that connection he always felt they had grew in intensity. He couldn’t quite put a name to what was happening between them, but he knew he could feel it; she could feel it.

Richard glanced over at Seth, who now lay with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Kate and Seth shared a special relationship given all of what they went through in Mexico and with Amaru. She and Seth were a lot alike in many ways. They were both fucking stubborn, they both loved fiercely, sometimes to the point of madness, and they both would go to hell and back for those they love. Outside of himself and Uncle Eddie, Kate was the only other person who Seth let himself get close to, which was a pretty big fucking deal. 

Seth had walked in on them kissing a week ago, and hadn’t said a word about it since. Richard knew he was possibly opening a can of worms, but he needed something he hadn’t needed in a long time. Seth’s approval. “Hey,” he started, glancing over at Seth, “You okay with this? I mean, me and Kate?”

Seth didn’t answer for a long moment and Richard braced himself for an argument. “Considering the list of crazy fucking shit you’ve done Richard, this isn’t on the list.” 

Richard felt his shoulder’s drop in relief. “Really brother?”

Seth nodded and opened his eyes with a small smile. “Really Richard. For some weird fucking reason, you’re good for her and she’s good for you.”

Richard nodded in agreement. “We’re good for each other.” It was their connection. The connection he couldn’t put a word to yet. 

Seth nodded and closed his eyes again, speaking softly, though the threat came clearly through his tone. “I’m not responsible for what I’ll do if you ever hurt her though.” 

Richie nodded seriously. “Not gonna happen brother.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kate put the finishing touches on her lipstick and ran her fingers through her red hair. She had tried to dye it back to its original color, wanting to get rid of any visible trace of Amaru she could, but it stayed stubbornly red. It was the blood, Richie had told her one night. The Santa Sangre was a part of her now. It was something she tried to not let herself think about too much, but it was hard to do when it was staring her in the face. 

A soft knock sounded at her door and she stood up, running her hand down her red silk dress. 

She opened the door and smiled as she spotted Richie leaning against the doorway, dressed in an all-black suit, black shirt, and red silk tie. Kate felt her stomach flutter as she took him in. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He greeted back. His eyes slid up and down her form with his patented Richard Gecko stare. “Knew I felt like wearing red for a reason.” 

“Great minds think alike.” Kate grinned and grabbed her purse. “You ready?” 

He nodded and held out his arm for her to take. “Always.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the speakeasy like bar located beneath a cantina. They walked through the restaurant to an industrial refrigerator door and Kate is surprised when the doorman opened the door to reveal a spiral staircase. Richard merely smirked at her as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. The lounge is glamorous and beautiful, and Kate couldn’t help but notice the stares they get as Richie escorted her to the bar, his hand low on her back. 

“A Stinger and a Shirley Temple, extra cherries.” He ordered as they hit the bar. He knew she didn’t like to drink, she didn’t like the feeling of losing control.

Kate surveyed the lounge more slowly this time, taking in the modern speakeasy décor and the older hip crowd. The music was loud, but not obscenely so. She turned to Richard with a smile, taking the offered drink from his hands, her smile widening as their fingers brushed. “This place is great and completely your style.” 

He took a sip from his own drink. “Oh?” He said. “There you go again, darling, with all of your fancy ideas about me.” 

Kate shook her head. “Okay, Dr. Edwardes.” Happiness settled over her again as Richard’s eyes glint with satisfaction over the fact that she was getting better at knowing where his movie references were coming from. “Let’s dance.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dancefloor. 

Richard didn’t dance with her, simply watched as Kate twirled and danced around him in circles, keeping his gaze on the sway of her hips. 

Kate’s stomach tingled as she felt his heavy gaze on her. The music pulsed through her veins as the bass from the song she was dancing to kicked in. She felt herself smile as she realized she hadn’t felt this free in such a long time. She grabbed Richie’s hand in her own, giggling as he twirled and dipped her. The music slowed and feeling emboldened Kate turned, putting her back to his front. She wrapped his strong arms around her waist and swayed against his crotch, catching his shocked gasp as he stilled her movements with his hands on her hips. 

She turned her head to meet his gaze, smiling coyly as she noticed his blue eyes had darkened considerably with clear desire for her. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling her heart pound as she pulled his mouth down on top of her own. 

This kiss doesn’t start out the way all their other kisses have; a gentle brush of lips, testing, hesitant. No, this time his mouth confidently pushes against her own, slipping his tongue past her lips with a quiet groan. Kate clutched the back of his neck, gently gripping his hair as the passion she felt building within her burst like a dam. Jesus. How can someone’s mouth be so sinful? So, talented? She moaned as his mouth obscenely sucked on her tongue before breaking away from her. Kate’s eyes slowly blinked open, feeling dazed. Richie brushed his nose against her own with a knowing smirk. 

Still dazed, she let Richie turn her so she was facing him again. He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her while his other hand gripped her own. Kate rested her head against his chest with a sigh, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the other heady scent she could only identify as him. That scent comforted her through the worst of her nightmares. They moved slowly; swaying to the music, despite it’s fast pace.   
____________________________________________________________________________________

Kate slipped out of her heels as she glanced over at Richard, watching as he put the car in park with a quiet sigh. “Thanks for tonight.” 

He reached over and tapped her nose with his index finger. “Anything for you Katie.” 

She felt a shiver run down her spine. Does he know how hearing him say her name that way made her feel? Knowing Richie, probably. She gazed out at the scenery before her. Richie had driven the extra three miles toward the coast, reminding her that she had mentioned wanting to see the beach earlier that week. She slid toward him, kissing his cheek while he moved his arm around her to pull her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks lull her into deeper relaxation. 

“You’ve been doing really well lately.” Richard started quietly. 

She nodded against his shoulder. “Mmhmm.”

“I’m really glad.” He said softly. “I know this whole thing has been hell for you.” 

“Literally.” She quipped and he chuckled. She sat up and eyed him seriously. “A lot of shitty things have happened to me in the past few years. A lot of it was out of my control.” She reached for one of his hands, playing with his fingers as she said her next words. “Sometimes I still feel her, almost like an imprint.” Sometimes she didn’t know if her thoughts were her own; sometimes she didn’t know if her actions were her own. It always took one of the brothers to bring her back to herself. 

8

Richard nodded. “I was wondering.” He said softly. He could see and feel something otherworldly underneath the surface, but he didn’t know what it was yet. He knew the blood had something to do with it, and he has yet to bring it up for fear of frightening her. It was something he desperately wanted to explore, but he knew he couldn’t be his usual cold clinical self, ready to study the next subject; not when it came to Kate. 

She slid onto her knees. “It scares me.” She admitted with a small laugh. She shook her head again, closing her eyes as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. She knew he was apologizing for that night with Mavado. How he let his ambition put her in harm’s way and it was something he had been apologizing for often. 

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, green eyes sparkling. “I know.” She said, “I felt it when she touched your soul.” 

He started in surprise. “You felt—“ 

“I felt your danger.” She said quietly. “Your darkness; there was so much.” 

He winced at this, moving to pull his hand away. “Kate—“ But she held on tight. 

“You’re supposed to let me finish.” She said quietly, “Your darkness is just another part of you Richie, it doesn’t scare me, but that’s not all there is to you.” She kissed his hand. “There is so much love inside of you. So much; like a well about ready to spill over. I’ve never felt anything like it.” She shook her hand. “Amaru wanted to use that against you. She wanted to turn that into something dark—and ugly.” She kissed his fingertips a she said her next words quietly. “She didn’t know how strong you are.” 

There it was. That feeling again. The one he couldn’t put a name to; overwhelming him. That’s the thing with Kate. She always saw something more inside him. She always saw the good in him; never judged him. The moment she grabbed his hand in that RV, part of him knew she was his, but he’d pushed that thought away and buried it down so deep he made himself forget. 

He kissed her, feeling the words he wanted to say were simply not enough. He was usually one to say whatever was on his mind, but the words died in his throat. His hands came up to cup her face, angling his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened to his and she sighed as his tongue touched hers. She pulled away from his mouth. 

“Back seat.” She ordered, climbing over the seat with easy grace. Richie followed her, his long limbs surprisingly graceful as he climbed over the driver’s seat next to her.

She gripped his jacket in her hands, sitting up straighter so she could straddle his waist and push her mouth against his own again. 

He groaned against her mouth, resting his hands against her waist as she broke their frantic kiss and moved her lips down the side of his neck, sucking and nibbling with gentle bites. “Fuck, Kate.” The need in his voice was close to pathetic. She was killing him. 

“Do you like that?” She whispered boldly. Her tongue snaked out and licked at his lips. 

Richard kissed her briefly as he nodded. “I like anything you—“ his words stuttered to a halt as she suddenly grinded down against his hardness. “Fuck.” He groaned again, biting his lip from the pleasure that coursed through him. His hands roamed down her back to her ass and he squeezed, grinding up against her, wanting more; needing more. 

“Richie,” She panted, moving against the delicious friction he created between her legs. 

Richard squeezed her hips as he kept his eyes glued to her face, enraptured by the pleasure he saw there. He raised both his hands and pushed her hair away from her face so he could see her more clearly. Her green eyes had darkened in her haze of lust and he nearly came in his pants as she bit her red plush lip. 

His hands stilled her movements. “Katie,” He breathed, kissing her briefly. “Lie back for me.”

She did as he instructed, lying back against the bench seat, biting her lip as he gently caressed both hands slowly up her thighs while lifting her dress. He slipped his fingers into the elastic band of her panties. “Lift up for me.” He murmured, smiling as she lifted her hips for him. He slowly slid them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He took his glasses off and slipped them into his jacket. He watched her quietly for a long moment, feeling a shudder go through him as she met his heated gaze with one of her own. He could practically taste how wet she was and it was taking every bit of control within him to take this slow. 

He gently spread her thighs apart, his eyes glittering from the moisture he found there. “Well.” He said, his eyes meeting hers again. 

Kate smiled, flushing a deep red as she said her next words. “It tastes even better than it looks.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her boldness, a smirk forming on his lips. “Well let’s see, shall we?” He pulled her closer and placed her legs over his shoulders before burying his face between her thighs. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh, shit!” Kate nearly screamed and she was sure she was going to be embarrassed about it later, but she couldn’t bring herself to care now. Richard’s tongue was—he left no stone unturned, flicking his tongue against her, two of his fingers probing her, drawing more wetness from her. She whimpered, her hands falling on his head, pushing him against her. “Richie—“ She cried, needing more. “Please.” She whimpered as he groaned against her like a man starving, the vibration from the sound shooting right through her. “Oh god, Richie I’m—“ She pulled on his hair as she felt the beginning of her climax. “Richie…Richie..” She panted his name, her thighs clamping shut on his head as she fell apart.

88

Richard gently pulled apart her thighs again, his fingers and tongue continuing to work until she gently pushed him away with a quiet moan. He slipped his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, making sure to hold her gaze as he sucked on them. He slipped them out with a quiet pop before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re absolutely right Katie-Cakes. You taste like cherries.” He smiled as she giggled breathlessly. “Are you alright?”

She nodded silently and moved to sit up, primly pushing her dress back down as she did. She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away with a shy smile. 

Richard reached for her, placing his hand on her cheek. She was beautiful like this; face flushed and hair tousled. He still couldn’t believe after everything he has done he ended up with someone like Kate. “You’re beautiful.” He said quietly. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, biting her lip to signal her nervousness. “Uh—“ 

Richard tilted his head. “What?” He asked, sitting forward when she gave him an embarrassed smile. She mumbled something under her breath and he raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

She huffed out a laugh with a shake of her head. “You’d think after being possessed by a four thousand plus years old demon I’d be able to ask my boyfriend if he wants a blow job.” 

Richard blinked in surprise. “I’m your boyfriend?” He blurted. 

“Well—“ If it were at all possible, she flushed an even deeper shade of red. “I mean after all of the make out sessions and dry humping I’d say so. I don’t just do that with anyone, you know.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Richard slowly smiled at her. It was one of his wide smiles that made his eyes crinkle at the sides. It was the same smile he usually only reserved for She and Seth; a smile where he was feeling incredibly happy. It made her heart pound. 

She slid closer toward him, pressing her lips against his own. She moaned as he slipped her his tongue. Her hands moved to undo his belt with easy precision, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She pulled away from his mouth, panting for breath. She reached inside his pants and wrapped her hand around him, carefully watching his face as she did. 

88

“Fuck.” Richard breathed as Kate’s hand stroked up and down the length of his cock. “Fuck.” He uttered again, his brain short circuiting and dispelling any other word from his vocabulary. She somehow knew exactly how he liked to be gripped; how hard he liked to be stroked. “Fuck, Kate.” 

She licked her lips, stroking him harder as she watched him with rapt attention. “Is this okay?” She asked coyly. 

How could she be so unsure of the way she was making him feel? “It’s more than.” He answered. “It’s perfect.” He lowered his head against the headrest with a sigh, letting himself bask in the pleasure she created. “It couldn’t be more perfect.” 

A tiny pleased smile formed onto Kate’s lips and she leaned down, taking him into her mouth. 

His eyes widened. He was wrong. “Fuck!”

Richie’s hand buried itself in Kate’s hair as she sucked his cock slowly. He lifted his head to watch her, groaning out loud as he caught the sight of her lips wrapped around him. “Shit.” He breathed, his head falling back against the headrest. He gently tightened his hold on her hair. “Faster Kate,” he groaned. “Please?” He added as an afterthought.

Kate complied with a small moan, spurred on by the effect she had on him. She stroked him faster in time with her sucking, moaning as his cock nearly touched the back of her throat. Richie’s hand moved across her body, needing to feel the softer parts of her. His fingers slid down her soft thigh, teased the curve of her ass. She sucked him noisily, moaning in a way that made the vibrations shoot down his cock. It was all too much.

“Kate.” He whispered. “Wait.” He gently tugged on her hair. 

She pulled away from him with a loud pop, sitting up with a frown. “Why’d you stop me?”

Her face was flushed a deep red. Her lips swollen and wet. Richie couldn’t find the words to answer. 

“Oh,” She said with a sly smile. “I’ve rendered Richard Gecko speechless?”

He nodded with a small smile. “You should be proud.” He gently pulled on her hand. “Come here.” He wanted her; needed her. He needed to be inside her. He watched the expression on her face change from amusement to something else and it only took him a moment to realize he had said that out loud. 

She kissed him. His hands came up to cup her face and he angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her mouth slipped open and she sighed as his tongue touched hers. She straddled his waist again. They both moaned as her bare flesh rubbed against his hardness. She broke the frantic kiss, moving her lips down his neck. “You want me?” She whispered, licking the shell off his ear. “Tell me again?”

His hands roamed down her back and up again. “I do want you Katie. Just—somewhere better than a car.” The need was bleeding through in his tone, but he shoved it down and focused on her. She had tearfully shared with him one night that Amaru had done other things with her body and so physically she wasn’t a virgin. 

Richie wanted to make her true first time special, and fucking in the back of a muscle car was, while fun, not special. Not to mention Seth would be pissed if he found out they fucked in their ride. 

Kate shook her head and kissed the side off his neck again. “We’ve spent ninety percent of our time together in this very car, it’s perfect.” She caressed his cheek as they stared at one another. “This is perfect.” 

He brought his hand up over her own. “Are you sure?”

She gave him one of her beautiful smiles. Her hands caressed up his chest, fingering one of his shirt buttons as she answered. “I have never been so sure of something in my entire life.” She reached down and pulled her dress up over her head. She reached behind and unhooked her bra, tossing it over her shoulder with a nervous smile. 

The full moon shone brightly into the car and Richard took the opportunity to truly study what was in front of him. He always tended to stare once something caught his eye, and he was consistently guilty of it when it came to Kate; so much so, he had to constantly force himself to look away for fear of making her uncomfortable. Now was not one of those times, and Richard gave himself permission to stare at Kate’s alabaster skin, raising his hand to caress one taught nipple, his eyes quickly meeting hers as she gasped and whimpered his name. “You’re perfect.” He said. 

She fingered his jacket, before helping him push it off his shoulders. “You have too many clothes on.” She undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time in revealing his bare skin. He was pure muscle, all sinew and bone. Kate ran her hands up and down his chest, shivering from the cool touch of his skin against her palms. 

Richard forced himself to keep still, letting her take her time while wondering what it was she was thinking. He got his answer when she suddenly leaned down and bit his nipple. 

He hissed, gently grasping the back of her neck with surprise as her tongue quickly followed her teeth, soothing the burn from her bite. Richard’s head fell back against the headrest again. He could feel the familiar itch in the roof of his mouth signaling the fact that his fangs wanted out. He hissed again as she moved onto the other nipple and did the same. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to focus, forcing his fangs to retract. Kate didn’t know what she was doing to him; she had no idea how a little pain made him feel sometimes. He knew she wasn’t ready for that kind of play. He gripped her shoulders. “Hey.” He gently pulled her up. 

“Again, with the stopping.” She complained, her eyes widening slightly as she stared at him. “Your eyes.” 

Richie closed his yellowed eyes briefly with a small sigh. “Yes, I know.” 

Kate tilted her head at him. “Did I do that?”

His hand caressed up her side. “Yes. When you bit me.” 

She ran her thumb against his nipple as she tilted her head again. “Huh.” 

Richard closed his eyes again and took a deep calming breath. When he opened them, they were their normal baby blues. Kate was still watching him with an inscrutable expression, her gaze so piercing it practically made him squirm. “What are you thinking?”

She blinked, seemingly coming back to herself. “So, you like pain?” She asked softly. “During—“ 

“Only sometimes.” Richard cut in, he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

She blinked. “Huh.” 

He gently tugged on her fingers. “Does that—scare you?”

She entwined their fingers with a shrug. “I’m more intrigued than afraid.” She bit her lip. “Can we—“ 

Jesus. “Maybe some other time.” He said calmly, although on the inside he could feel his snake hiss in pleasure with the knowledge that she was open to something like that with him. He sat up and slipped his shirt the rest of the way off before pulling her closer. Their lips met in another series of hot frantic kisses, both moaning as they licked and nipped at each other’s mouths. She shifted closer and grasped him in her hand before rising slightly so she could slowly sink down onto him. 

They both froze. 

Richie’s eyes met Kate’s wide gaze when she pulled away from his mouth. He hadn’t expected her to do that so quickly. He brought his hand up, slowly caressing the side of her face while trying to ignore the heat slowly spreading through his body from being inside of her.

“Are you alright?” He received his answer when she swirled her hips experimentally against his own. His hands automatically moved toward her waist. He bit his lip as she moved achingly slow. “Yes.” He encouraged quietly when she increased her movements. “Fuck, Kate.” 

His hands slid up her body. Her breast fit perfectly into the palms of his hands and he squeezed them as she began to ride him in earnest, her confidence rising with his praise. Kate whimpered as she swiveled her hips on every down stroke. Richard watched her with quiet intensity, his hands caressing up and down her sides. She was glorious this way. Perfect. All fucking his. 

88

“Richie.” She moaned. She rode him faster, undulating her hips, moving backwards and forwards, continuing with a groan as his hands squeezed her ass. She could feel Richard watching her, transfixed as she arched back, sliding her hands back against his thighs, moaning low in her throat from the angle change. His right hand caressed up her stomach, squeezing her breast while the thumb of his left hand moved to rub the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. 

“Oh!” She cried out from the sudden rush of pleasure she felt. She shuddered and trembled, whimpering as she felt the beginnings of her climax start low in her stomach and move down. Suddenly, she surged forward, wrapping both arms around Richard’s neck, overwhelmed with the intense pleasure that surged through her body. 

88

Richard’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as she tightened around him, his hands grabbed her waist in a grip so tight it was sure to leave bruises. He continued to thrust up, chasing his own climax. He could feel the dizzying rush of pleasure as he chanted her name, pulling her impossibly closer as he swelled within her. 

They both trembled from the aftershocks. Richard could feel the fast rhythm of Kate’s heart against his chest; could feel the way she panted against his throat, trying in vain to catch her breath. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. 

She mumbled something and he frowned. “What was that?”

She lifted her head. “I can’t move.” She buried her face back against his throat as he chuckled.

His hands continued their wandering, caressing her back in comforting circles, a smug smile on his face. 

“I can practically feel your smugness.” She mumbled and he chuckled again. 

“I do feel pretty smug.” He said and she lifted her head, a soft smile on her face. 

“You kind of have a right to be.” She said softly. 

Richie ran his fingers down her collarbone, across the top of her breasts, and down her stomach as he watched her. There it was again; that feeling he couldn’t put a name to, or more truthfully, wouldn’t put a name to. Now he let himself bask in the feeling; let it spread through himself, body and soul. Jesus. He was in love. 

She ran her fingers down his biceps, her smile widening. 

“What?” He asked. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I was thinking when can we do this again?” 

Richard squeezed her waist, pulling her closer as he smiled softly at her. “How about now?”


	2. Chapter 2

“No! I…don’t….Please!” 

Richard’s eyes slipped open as he heard the quiet but strong shout. He sat up and his gaze slid toward Kate. He watched as her body convulsed and her hands twisted into the sheets. She muttered words, her voice sounding as if she were in pain. She suddenly bolted upright, gasping for breath. Richard carefully sat up, watching as she looked around the room, her eyes wild with fear. 

“Kate?” He said, his voice quiet. Her fearful eyes slid toward him and they widened. She scrambled out of bed with a cry. She nearly knocked over the desk chair in her haste to scramble toward the corner between the door and the table. 

Richard watched all of this with slight horror. She hadn’t had this bad of a nightmare in so long he’d nearly forgotten how bad they were. He climbed out of bed and slowly kneeled in front of her. She was still stuck in her night terror, trembling and muttering words underneath her breath. “Kate?” He said, his voice low. He leaned forward, trying to hear her words. His eyes widened as he realized she was speaking Xibalban. He put his hands on both of her shoulders, using his own strength against her so she wouldn’t flee form him. “Kate.” He said more firmly. “It’s okay. You’re here with me.” She shook her head with a moan and tried to pull away from him, but he just held on tighter. “Katie, baby. You’re here with me.” He placed his hand onto her cheek. “Kate. It was a nightmare.”

“Not a nightmare.” Her voice trembled as she spoke. “A memory.” 

“I’m sorry.” Richard whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He felt nothing but relief when she let him hold her. It wasn’t long before she was crying quietly into his shoulder, tears falling onto his cool skin. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again, feeling helpless. He glanced over his shoulder at the time, noting it was nearly dawn. He pulled her onto his lap, whispering words of comfort as she continued to cry softly. “It’s okay.” He whispered softly. “It’ll be okay.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I’ve got you.” She was trembling as she always did after a night terror and Richard tightened his hold on her, rubbing his hands against her back slowly. 

It was a while before her cries quieted and her trembling ceased. Richard continued to soothe her, caressing his hands up and down her back. “Do you—want to talk about it?” He asked loosening his hold as she pulled out of his embrace. He watched as she wiped at her eyes, shaking her head no. 

“Can you just hold me?” She asked softly. 

Richie nodded. “Of course.” He stood up, holding her close as he turned and settled her into bed before climbing in beside her. He pulled the covers up over them both, and pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. He could feel the sun rising and with it his sudden exhaustion. He was glad they had mind enough to close the drapes before falling into bed last night. He could still feel her body trembling slightly. “Are you okay?”

She was quiet for a long moment before answering. “No.” She admitted. “I’m really not.” 

Richard kissed her forehead. “It’ll get better.” 

“When?” she asked sadly. “It’s always two steps forward, ten steps back. Last night was amazing and I had been so happy—“ She trailed off with a shake of her head. “I’m so tired Richie.” 

“It’ll get better Kate.” He said again. His words sounded hollow to his own ears, but he truly believed she would eventually get better. “It takes time. Look at how long you’ve been doing better this time.” 

She didn’t respond and Richard didn’t bother to hide the worry he felt as he glanced down at her. 

88

“Rise and shine love birds.” Seth announced as he made his way through the adjoining door their rooms shared. It was late afternoon and he’d given them enough time to catch up on all their much-needed beauty rest. He watched in amusement as Richie’s eyes blinked open to glare up at him. “It is time to get up. We gotta move on out.” He watched as Kate quietly rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door with a quiet click. He glanced back at his brother with a smirk. “Well well.” He said and Richie rolled his eyes as he sat up. 

“You could’ve knocked first.” Richard complained. 

“What for?” Seth asked. “We’re all family here.” He nodded toward the bathroom. “She okay?”

“No.” Richard sighed. “She had a nightmare.” 

“Fuck.” Seth said. “She get back to sleep?”

Richard eyed the closed bathroom door worriedly as he answered. “Only for a few hours.” 

Both brothers were quiet for a long moment, listening as the shower was switched on. They knew what was going to come next and they both knew what they had to do. 

88

Kate sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She caught sight of her reflection and shook her head. She looked young, but she felt ancient. She quickly undressed and slipped into the shower. She raised her face to the spray of water, trying in vain to push the dark thoughts from her mind, but failing to do so. 

‘You’ll never get better.’ A voice that sounded exactly like Amaru’s own whispered. ‘you’re so weak.’ 

Kate frowned to herself, shaking her head. She was going insane again it would seem. “You’re fine.” She murmured to herself, but the voice just laughed. 

‘No, you aren’t. You’ll never be fine. Never.’ 

Kate felt vulnerable. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her and panic quickly began to set in. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her breathing. She could feel her heart beat begin to speed up and she whimpered, placing her hand against the tile wall to steady herself. A breeze of cold air suddenly hit her and she turned, surprised to see Richard standing there, watching her worriedly. 

He must’ve noted the panic in her eyes because he slipped in behind her, closed the curtains, and wrapped her in his embrace. Kate turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. The panic lessened; the voice stopped. She tightened her hold on Richie, letting out a small sigh. Richie’s presence calmed her; always. She lifted her head toward him, sighing again as he kissed her forehead. Time stood still for her when Richie was in her presence whenever she suffered from one of these moments. She could only see him; feel his comfort and safety.

They both stood quietly under warm spray, hands wandering; caressing. 

 

“Thank you.” She whispered quietly. 

He frowned. “What for?”

“For just being here.” She ran her fingers across his shoulder. “I feel like I should be stronger.” 

Richard scoffed at that. “You’re the strongest person I know Kate.” 

Kate shook her head. “I don’t feel very strong right now.” 

“And that’s perfectly fine.” Richard said softly. “Doesn’t mean you aren’t strong Katie. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.” 

That much was true. Richard was always honest, even when his honesty hurt. She kissed his shoulder blade before resting her head back against his chest. “I’m so afraid.” She admitted quietly.

“I know.” He said. “I just want to take care of you.” 

If Kate was truly honest with herself, she really needed to be taken care of. She pulled away again and rose onto the tips of her toes, pushing her lips against his own. Richard pulled her closer with a small groan. Kate sighed against his mouth, allowing him to switch their positions so that his back was to the water. She let him push her against the tile wall, giving him a tiny smile as he suddenly kneeled in front of her. 

Richard lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder, glancing up at her with a boyish expression. “Will you let me take care of you Kate?”

Kate stared down at his innocent expression, knowing he wasn’t just talking about putting his head between her legs. She felt a ball of emotion form in her throat and tears formed in her eyes. She nodded silently, closing her eyes against the pleasure his mouth created.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“We’re going to stick to the coast.” Seth explained quietly. “Maybe find a place to lay low for a little while before heading back to the states.” He tilted his head. “What do you think Princess, up for a vacation?”

Kate played with the Caesar salad she had ordered to calm the worried looks Richard and Seth kept giving her. She could feel Richie’s hand on her thigh, anchoring her, always a quiet reminder he’s there. Her fork kicked a crouton across the bowl as she nodded her head. “Sounds good.” She said after a few beats of noticing Seth wanted to hear her speak actual words. Richard gently squeezed her thigh as she watched relief flash in Seth’s gaze. She pushed the salad away, tired of pretending she was going to eat it. She grasped the hand that touched her thigh. “Let’s get rambling then.” 

They head off just as the sun started setting, staying to the coast as Seth planned. Kate’s quiet for most of the trip, her thoughts turning over and over until the boys begin to fill her and the silence with embarrassing stories from their teenage years. She loved when they share bits of their past with her, it made her feel even closer to them. 

“Remember the time you fell out of a tree after spying on Jenny Culter undressing through her bedroom window?”

“Ugh,” Richie said, shaking his head. “I got sprayed by a skunk.” He glanced over his shoulder at Kate. “I smelled so bad, even with the tomato bath.” 

“Baths. Plural Richard.” Seth corrected with a chuckle. He glanced at Kate in the rearview mirror. “Uncle Eddie made him sleep in a tent in the yard for nearly two weeks until the smell was gone. “ 

“I had to bathe in a metal tub like an animal.” He sighed and shook her head. “It was kind of worth it for my fourteen-year-old self.” he looked over his shoulder again. “Seth refuses to admit that he was insanely jealous I got to see things up close and personal.”

Seth snorted. “So says the guy who lost his virginity at twenty-two.”

“You said you would never talk about that!” Richie growled. 

Kate could feel something odd happen inside of herself as she listened to the two of them argue. An odd fluttery sensation started in the middle of her belly, rose up her chest, and up into her throat. She giggled. 

Both men froze. 

She placed her hand over her mouth, startled by the sound. She felt another bubble of laughter roll out of her, uncontrolled. Once it started, she couldn’t stop it and more girlish laughter emerged from her throat. She leaned over, putting her hand on her stomach as she continued to giggle. 

The car slowed to a stop and both brothers turned to watch her, their expression soft. “Looks like we made her laugh brother.” Richie said with an amused smile.

“Looks like.” Seth said as her laughter slowly quieted. 

It was strange using facial muscles she hadn’t used in so long. It was also wonderful feeling such a light airy feeling coarse through her. She smiled her first genuine smile of the day, leaning over to kiss Seth on the cheek. She then leaned over toward Richie and kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering a little bit longer. When she sat back in her seat, both men were grinning at her. “Thank you for that.” 

They knew this light feeling was temporary. Kate’s sure her mind will put an end to it soon enough, but for now, it was enough. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

She felt distracted. 

Kate leaned her head against the window, watching as Seth made his way back toward the car. She sat up as he opened the door and slid inside. 

“Hey.” He said, tossing a brown paper bag onto her lap before tossing her a bottle of water. “Got you some chicken tacos, extra green sauce like you like.” He started to unwrap his burrito. “I’m starving.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Eat up princess.” 

Kate stared down at the food items in her hands like they were foreign objects. “I’m not hungry.” She hadn’t been hungry all day. 

Seth swallowed the bite he took. “I didn’t say shit at breakfast or lunch time, but I’m saying something now, so eat the fucking tacos.” 

Kate glared at the back of his head as she pulled out the tacos and unwrapped the foil. She bit into her food and slowly chewed. The flavors exploded onto her tongue and her stomach growled, happy it was finally receiving some sustenance. She ate faster as her mind and body caught up to the fact that it was starved. 

She did that sometimes, especially after a bad nightmare. She’d get so stuck in her head that it took a while to catch up that she was real; that she was alive. That she was no longer Amaru. “Thanks.” She said as she polished off her second taco and was reaching for the third. 

Seth merely grunted, not wanting to make a big deal of things. She appreciated that about him. He always made it seem like taking care of her was no big deal which lessened the guilt she felt when he had to. 

They both ate in silence for the next few moments. Kate finished her meal off with a few gulps of cold water. She sat back feeling slightly more normal. “Where’s Richie?” 

“Went for a meal.” Seth answered shortly. Just as he answered, Kate spotted Richard leading a short blonde in daisy duke shorts around the corner of the cantina Seth had ordered from. 

Her eyes narrowed as an odd feeling overtook her. Kate had seen Richard lure women to feed plenty of times and it never really bothered her then, but now…something was off with her reaction to this. He never killed them, only took enough to sustain him and Kate knew for a fact that he hadn’t had anything to eat for days. She sat up in her seat as her mind suddenly conjured up the image of Richard flirting his way into a meal as she had seen him do many times before. Her frown deepened as her eyes narrowed even more. The thought of Richie touching anyone else that wasn’t her made that odd feeling intensify. 

Seth, unaware of what was going on in Kate’s mind, rubbed his hands together as he finished off his burrito. “I’m going to get a drink. Want to come with?”

“No.” She said with a shake of her head. “You go ahead. I’ll wait for Richie.” 

Seth shrugged. “Suit yourself Princess.” He climbed out of the car. “Don’t talk to strangers.” 

She watched him go before turning her gaze back to the direction Richie and his prey had walked. Before she could fully think things through, she slipped out of the car and made her way around the darkened corner. 

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, her only guide being the lone lamp post in the distance. She moved slowly, an excitement filling her as she finally spotted Richard. His back was to her, bent at an odd angle. The closer Kate moved toward him, she could see the blonde in his arms as he slowly fed from her. That feeling quickly returned, and it was then that she realized it was jealousy. She could vaguely remember feeling something similar in the twister as she watched Santanico with Richie all that time ago, but this was different. 

She stepped closer, pausing as Richard suddenly turned, the blonde in his arms gently slipping from his grasp as he spotted her. She moved closer, stopping in front of him as his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Kate?” He asked, his fangs retracting as his face turned back to normal. “What are you doing here?”

There was blood running from the side of his lip down his chin. She reached up and gently swiped her thumb against it to clean it up. Richard grasped her hand in his own, his frown deepening. “What’s going on?” 

Her eyes slid toward the blonde. “Is she—“ 

“Of course, she is. She won’t remember what happened when she wakes up.” He squeezed her hand. “Kate, why’d you follow me here?”

How could she answer that without embarrassing herself or sounding like a psycho?

“Hey,” Richie said, taking her other hand in his own. “You alright?”

Kate nodded her head. “I’m fine—I just….” She trailed off, her eyes falling toward the blonde woman again before turning back to meet his concerned gaze. “I just missed you.” 

Richard raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming onto his face. “Yeah?” He asked. He wrapped an arm around her. She knew he was pleased with that information; pleased with her need for him. 

Kate nodded, letting him pull her closer. She could still feel the tremble of jealousy; the rumble of possessiveness, because yes, she was possessive also. “Kiss me?”

He hesitated for a short moment before leaning down to press his mouth against her own. 

Kate shivered as she wrapped her arms around him. She could taste the slight tang of blood on his tongue which only served to make her angrier. She bit his lip, hard and he pulled away from her with a surprised gasp. She had drawn blood. She watched as he licked away the blood as the bite healed, leaving clean unbroken skin. “Sorry.” She said, not sounding sorry at all. 

Richie’s nostrils flared as he stared down at her. “Are you sure you’re—“ He was cut off as she pulled him down for another kiss.

Their kiss deepened, tongues entwining, fighting for dominance. Kate pulled away first, needing to breathe. She rested her forehead against his own. “Did you—enjoy feeding from her?” she asked breathlessly.

Richard pulled away from her, his expression confused as he answered. “Well, I was hungry so—“ He trailed off with a shrug. “She didn’t really have any interesting talents, except maybe knowing how to tie a cherry stem with her tongue.” He had told her about his ability to take on other’s abilities when he feeds from them. He had also told her about his attraction to dark souls, something he was working on controlling. Not to mention they were on the road so he couldn’t be choosy.

“No.” Kate glared at him as she struggled to articulate her feelings. “Did you—do you—I don’t like the thought of you feeding from someone else.” She closed her eyes. Those were not the words she had meant to say, but there they were out in the open, and now that she said them she realized how true the words were. She opened her eyes, surprised to see Richie watching her with, instead of anger, an expression of interest. 

“Care to elaborate on that?” he asked. 

She really didn’t want to because she didn’t quite understand what she meant herself. ‘Yes, you do.’ Her mind whispered. She opened her mouth to explain, but no words came forth. She closed her eyes again with a tired sigh. 

Richard, taking pity on her, reached for her hand. “Come on.” 

She entwined her fingers with his own as they slowly made their way back toward the car. Richard slipped his hand from her own as he opened the door for her. She climbed into the back seat and Richard followed her, quickly closing the door as he turned to face her with the same inquisitive expression.

Kate could barely meet his gaze. In fact, she couldn’t meet his gaze at all. Her eyes stayed lowered, her gaze focused on the circle of freckles on her left thigh. She could feel his gaze on her quiet and assessing. She shuddered as Richard placed a finger underneath her chin and slowly lifted her head so that her gaze met his own. 

“You’re jealous.” He said bluntly. 

Kate flinched from his choice of words as she nodded silently. She watched as Richard’s eyes gleamed with victory at guessing correctly. She felt her face flush in embarrassment. She could see the beginnings of a smirk form on his lips and she huffed. “If you start smiling I’ll kill you.”

Richard’s smirk faded and he placed his hand onto her cheek with a sigh. “Something tells me it’s more than that.” 

“It is.” She said quietly. She slid closer toward him so their knees were touching. “You’re mine.” The shocking words slipped out of nowhere, and she said them in a voice that did not sound like her own. Her eyes widened as she continued to speak. “No one else’s.” The wave of possessiveness intensified, but Kate couldn’t seem to care. They had walked out of hell together. Richard was hers. In every single way. 

Richard’s blue eyes darkened as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Only yours Kate.” He agreed quietly. He looked unsure as he said his next words. “Does this mean the same for you? You’re—mine?”

She moved to straddle his waist. She placed her arms on either side of his head, trapping him against his seat. “When I walked into Xibalba and saw you there, I knew I wasn’t supposed to be there. When I saw you I just— I knew you were there for me Richard.” She kissed the side of his mouth. “Of course, I’m yours.” 

She watched with surprise as Richard’s blue eyes misted over with something very close to tears. He quickly blinked them away, hugging her closer. She wrapped her arms around him, something opening inside her that had been blocked by fear. She melted into his embrace, tears coming to her eyes. 

Richard’s hands wandered up and down her back, caressing; comforting. “I love you.” He said with a sigh. 

Kate pulled away from him so she could look him in his eyes, and she could only see the truth in his words. Kate loved hard and anyone who truly knew her knew that about her. Kate used to think the way that she loved made people slip through her fingertips from trying to hold on too tight. She doesn’t think that way anymore. For her, Love is or it isn’t. It was as simple as that, and she wasn’t going to give up holding on tightly to the people she loved. “I love you too.” She answered softly. She kissed his cheek and then his jaw, sighing as he tightened his hold on her. Something had shifted again. Kate could feel it deep within herself. Deep inside her soul. She brushed her nose against his own before brushing her lips against his ear. “Bite me.” She whispered. 

88

Richard stiffened and pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. “Kate,” he started softly. “Do you know what you’re asking for?”

Kate’s expression told him she knew exactly what she was asking for. He sighed and wrapped both hands around her waist to remove her from his lap, but she sat strong, not budging until he did as she requested. They both knew he could easily remove her, but they both knew that he wouldn’t. “Why do you want that?” He asked her softly. 

She tilted her head. “Why wouldn’t I?” she countered and Richard wondered how she can act like what she just asked from him wasn’t a big fucking deal. 

He’s researched all he could about the Santa Sangre. While there wasn’t much information out there, the information he did read emphasized the power held within her blood. He didn’t want to touch that. He didn’t know if he could stop once he started. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Kate shook her head, placing her hand over his as he placed it over her cheek. “You won’t.” She said softly. “I know you won’t.” 

Richard hesitated, despite knowing a big part of him knew he would give in. He was powerless when it came to Kate wanting things from him, but he had to try. “Kate—“ 

“Don’t you feel it Richie?” She cut in. She kissed the palm of his hand. “I know you feel it.”

Richard does feel it. He always has. “Yes.” He said softly. “Fate.” 

Kate nodded once, leaning over to kiss him softly, when she pulled away from him, his face had already shifted to its Culebra form. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked quietly and she nodded despite the nervousness in her gaze. He pushed her hair behind her shoulder while his other hand grasped the back of her neck. He felt his snake hiss in pleasure as she shivered when he pulled her closer. He brushed his nose against her throat, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume. He could hear the rush of blood underneath her skin and he swallowed, his hand tightening its gentle hold on her neck. He hesitated a sudden fear overcoming him. 

Kate placed her hands onto his shoulders, steadying him. “I’m okay.” She said softly. “You can—please?”

He nodded once and pulled her closer, gently sinking his teeth into her neck. He groaned and gently sucked. The first taste of Kate’s blood made his pupils dilate. The taste of her blood was—magnificent, which really wasn’t a sufficient description for its taste. That however, was secondary to everything else he felt. He saw flashes of the life she led before the twister, a teenager playing the organ in her father’s church, singing along with the congregation, filled with happiness and hope. He next saw the Kate from now; their time together, the overwhelming love she has for him. 

She whimpered again and tightened her hold on his shoulders. It felt as though he held the entire universe in his hands. The planet shifted; stars and the moon flared brighter. Richard’s eyes slipped closed as an electric heat coursed throughout his body. It was like being turned all over again except in reverse. Being thrust back into humanity, circulatory system jumpstarting and pumping blood. His previously dead heart began to pound against his chest. 

Richard pulled away from her throat with a quiet groan. He stared up at Kate, his dazed expression matching her own. He could feel his beating heart slowly stop before it was still again. “Kate?” He said softly. He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. “Kate are you alright?” 

She blinked, seemingly coming out of her daze. “Richie,” she started, her voice slurred. “That was—“ 

“I know.” He said, his voice trembled. He caressed her cheek, noticing paleness of her already pale skin. “Are you alright?”

Kate nodded, raising her thumb to wipe away the blood on his chin. 

Richard grasped her hand in his own, frowning when he noticed it trembling. “You’re trembling.” He said worriedly. 

“Richie,” she whispered, placing her other hand onto her forehead. “I feel strange.” 

Richard watched in horror as Kate’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she listed to the side, falling onto the empty seat beside them. “Kate?” Richard leaned over her, his eyes widening as she began to convulse. “Kate?!” 

The earth trembled. 

TBC


End file.
